


Not Prepared for This

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been through it all, but he's not ready for this love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Prepared for This

Gabriel flies through hurricanes, does pirouettes in tornadoes, laughs in the face of earthquakes and drinks cocktails atop erupting volcanoes. But nothing prepares him for loving a human.

He finds himself fixing injuries far too often (with shaking hands, no less- when did he get so soft?). He stays the night and cuddles because Sam, in his drowsy post-coital state, asked him to (since when did he take orders like that?). He feels bad when he makes a scathing comment and watches Sam's expression go from at ease to closed off and defensive (how was he supposed to know that "I would never marry a human" would hurt Sam so badly?). He even fucking buys the kid flowers, reveling in just how happy it makes Sam (and the sex that night is worth the effort).

As much as he complains, he's worried by the fragility of humans (even a human built like a brick wall). One misstep and Sam dies.

Gabriel is terrified he'll lose him and nothing has prepared him for that feeling.


End file.
